Kenna Bokerdole
|name = |katakana = けんな 双葉けんな |romaji = Kenna Futaba Kenna |age = 13 |Species = VocalDoll |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Ryuuseigun |brand = Oldies from Symphonata! |manager = Kei |birthday = March 14 |Zodiac = Pisces |seiyuu = Iida Riho (Jpn) Lara Jill Miller (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#6e9050) }} Kenna (けんな) or Futaba Kenna (双葉けんな) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is one-half of the VocalDoll twins. She is voiced by Iida Riho (飯田里穂) in Japanese and Lara Jill Miller in English. She is a memebr of Iris Dynasty. Biography Hellen and Kenna are the VocalDoll twins! Kenna is the rocker of Symphonata Productions who dreams to start her own band someday. With her passion for playing the guitar, she is one of the agency's greatest musician's, sometimes being more recognized compared to her sister. She dreams to go to America someday. She is rarely seen without her guitar. Character Description History and Background Hellen and Kenna's PriTickets were scanned together by Kei and were born together. The two, like how VocalDolls were when they were first born, were very naive so Kei taught them everything about being normal girls and idols. They were able to amaze people with their performances as their moves are in perfect sync. Later, they fell into a deep sleep after Hellen snapped her ticket by accident and Kenna snapped hers on purpose to enter the same fate as her sister. They were awakened by Arachne's will to change and the two were able to live as normal girls. Appearance Kenna has very long and thick purple hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head with a fluffy section of hair on each shoulder. Her pointed forelocks and bangs frame her face to make a heart-shape in the center of her forehead. Points of hair stick up on each side of her head, in front of her purple headphones. She has grey eyes and a beauty mark on the side of her mouth. Personality kenna is a confident and hard-working VocalDoll who yearns for the west. With her wild and upbeat personality, she is different from the usual calm and quiet VocalDolls. However, she can be a troublemaker and is always punished by her twin sister when she plans to. Hobbies and Skills Kenna is a musician, composer and lyricist and the idols would always depend on her for new songs. She owns various of instruments but it is unknown if she can play them all. Etymology Kenna: Kenna is the feminine form of Kenneth, which is the anglicised form of cinàed (Gaelic) meaning "born of fire" and cainnech (Old Irish) meaning "handsome or fair one". Her name can also come from former American president John F. 'Kenn'edy (an "a" is added to the end to make it sound girly), which refers her passion for America. Relationships Hellen Bokerdole Hellen is Kenna's twin and are always seen together. The two, when performing are always in perfect sync and always do things together. When they were awakened, the two began to aim for different dreams but still support each other. Hellen would tend to punish her twin whenever she plans to do something not good. Lady Arachne The VocalDoll twins grew close to Arachne and are often seen together. Arachne met them before and when she heard that they were in danger, she decides to visit them despite the trouble she ran into. Her will to reform herself is the reason why they were able to wake up after they fell into a deep sleep. Carl Shinumi Kenna's fellow musician. The two would often work together to create songs. While Carl uses electronics to create music, she would use instruments. Statistics Lives *Kenna's Debut Live Coords *Rockhouse Coord *Fern Bass Cyalume Coord *Super Cyalume Iris Dynasty Coord Making Dramas *Rockin' Love Mechanica! Quotes *''Kenna is rockin' Prism Paradise!'' **Call and reponse Trivia *Kenna shares her voice actress with Hoshizora Rin from Love Live!. *Kenna, having a huge passion for America, knows a lot of English words and phrases but seldom includes them in her everyday speech. She also includes them in her songs. Gallery Official Art= Kenna_Cyalume_Coord.png Kenna_Casual.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:Symphonata! (Brand) User Category:Female Category:Non-human Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Members of Iris Dynasty